


The Bride

by Ivy_Sylph



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: Dark or Light, Good or Bad, in the end, it doesn't matter. Falling down, he is unable to go back nor to be saved, but he wasn't alone... His demon is there for him and this is their story.Tajima x Tobirama





	The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language & I have no beta.  
> Gift for fajeczki on tumblr.

\- I told you! He is out of control, hell,  unstable! Why are you still hesitate, Butsuma?! Can't you see it is for the better good?

Echoed through the room, closed to yelling, yet, everyone aware it wouldn't happen, unless said man have a dead wish. Panted heavily from the sudden raise of his tone, hands slammed against the table before him, something seem to crackle in the air, disturbed the fire - the only light in this big dark room. However, silence was the only thing that came back to him, icy eyes set on him and he was unable to hide the small shiver from his body. No one spoke a word, the pressure, it was too much, heavy against their bodies, hard to breathe, too powerful, fear filled up their heart, lips parted, gasped and they tried to form words to please him, but to their horror, no sound could come out. Time felt like millennium and they all bowed their heads, to express their feeling, their loyalty to their leader, their master. But eventually, to their relief, the pressure lifted up and they could finally breath again, the man from before stumbled back to his seat, broke out in a cold sweat - something he never realized until now. Slowly, the figure scanned the whole room, dark orbs missed no one and once again, they glanced at any where but him.

\- I am aware of what you are talking about. However, thing isn't as easy as you may think.

Dear God, can those idiots use their brain even just for a quick moment?

\- I already plan out everything, your jobs are to carry on with the missions I will give you, understand?

Clearly, he would not accept no for an answer. Got up from his seat, the man wasted no time to straighten his clothes, he had a lot of things to deal with, and those idiots weren't in the list. Everything already moved smoothly just the way he wanted, and their worry - he already noticed it beforehand. Perhaps, a change in the rank would do something good, they were far too old and their mind no longer as sharp as it once were. One last look, he took in the sight before him, fear and horrified, small frown spread on his face, disappointed filled his chest and he clicked his tongue.

\- Dismiss.

He would do something about them soon, but for now, the man had something else to do... Something really important for his plan to work.

_**[Even if you are my family... In the end, you are just one person.]** _

The future of this Clan - as a Leader - it was more important to him, and he had no regret over his actions... He didn't feel like that before, and it still the same for this moment, certainly wouldn't feel it as well in the far future. Indeed, it was the best, for the greater good...   
.  
.  
.  
**'He is sending them away.'**

Whispers, once again, returned to him, to his side, how hilarious that he was the only one who could hear it. Sign of madness? Ah, perhaps, however, he hardly able to bring himself to care, especial when he knew very well where it come from. He learned it the hard way, the whisper wasn't going to leave him any time soon, and it wasn't like the voice wanted to hurt him, or able to do that. Powerful, far stronger than anyone from his clan and family, still, he was too much for them. His power, his magic, his intelligent, too dangerous for them and oh, how foolish those people are, afraid of what they can't understand.

Empty room, covered in darkness, the only thing seem out of place, well, was himself. The shame to his clan - too different from them, as white as the snow - his hair - a remind of his father's failure, his magic lost against his wife's magic during the pregnancy, and the result was this young male. His brothers, most of them took the shape of his clan, except for his younger brother, a half of both, but then there was him, the opposite, absolutely the way his mother was - and for that, he was hated. Fool, all of them, still, he never care. His brothers loved him and that was enough. For them, he became stronger, for them, he walked deeper into darkness, and for them, he sought the way to hold both, dark and white, good and bad, it never exist in his mind, only power, to protect his family...

And once again, he felt it, the warmth, the dark mist that formed around him, the figure of someone... Why? He never understand, but he didn't fight it either.

**'You know I can make them pay for all of this, my dear. For you, just for you.'**

Such words, so tempting, so seducing, made people wanted to give in just to be free from all of this. Still, miracle never exist and god wasn't real, only them - creature that once belonged to the light. Casted away by their own family, the were now the strongest, feared and dangerous by all. He knew, the mage wasn't stupid, however, he chose to ignore it.

\- I am not someone to be loved.

His answer - always the same. Yet, the thing already used to it, arms wrapped around him, mist-like, small touch - something only him could feel. It wasn't the first time he heard those words, there was more, but it wasn't necessary, he understood the meaning behind it, still... 

**'You are, darling. So perfect, so wonderful, something those human can never understand.'**

Low purrs, husky tone, and against his skin, as if someone was touching him, caressing him.

**'Your brothers, I can make sure nothing will come to them, and you, you will be free from all those chains...'**

Gazed down, long eyelashes seem to flick oh so slightly, full of wonder and questions, ruby shadowed by those white eyelashes, hard to read, unable to guess, but perhaps, it wasn't that hard for the mist-figure. This wasn't the first time it happened, but this actually the first time his bride reacted to it, even seem thoughtful... Patience, something the figure never run out of, silently, he continued to stay by his side, years after years, he had searched and sought, for sign of him, the one that mean to be his, and now, nothing was going to stop him anymore. He was there when no one was, his bride had grown so well, but it was understandable. Still, his little bride still so innocence when it came to things like this, something he would gladly teach and show him once he finally claim his mate. Soon...

\- Why me?

It bothered him a lot, those creature wasn't to be trusted, they may not lie, but they will bend their words. However, he admited the thought crossed his mind a few times before, to give it a try... Still, caution was necessary, especial with the situation he stuck right now. A bang of pain filled his chest, bitterness rose up, mocking smile spread on his face, and he wanted to laugh, to forget reality, to escape, yet...

**'Because you are mine.'**

Something stroked against his lips, ghostly touch that became solid, mature, with a look that may break many hearts, spiky dark locks, with onyx eyes, yet, he had a feeling it wouldn't stay that way for long. Curious, he observed the figure before him, a man, older than him by look, and definitely more by ages, yet, still at his prime. Fingers still pressed against his lips, dangerous, way too close, yet, what could he do against such high class demon? Powerless - but it didn't mean he couldn't do anything to those who weaker. Still, why? Leaned closer, fingers tracked down to his jawline, guided him forward - something he followed just fine.

\- I'm not an object.

He belonged to himself.

\- **You aren't. After all...**

Chuckled, the demon whispered beside his ear, like how he always does.

\- **You are my bride.**

Lips pressed into thin line, he didn't want this, his instinct told him to reject it, to stay away from this lunatic demon. Breath hitched, in this darkness, there was only them, no one would come to aid him, especial when all of his brothers were sent out for missions. Afraid? No, he wouldn't, he welcome death more than people aware of, yet... Red gaze searched for those onyx, his reflection seem to be the only thing he could see, something twisted in his stomach. There was no feeling, not yet, but yes, somewhere inside his mind, the mage had always wondered about this, eager to learn more, to be needed by someone and to be their first choice.

\- I will think about it.

Closed his eyes, he refused to acknowledge of the smirk on the demon's face, nor the way he was so close to him, close enough for the mage to feel his breath and perhaps for something more. However, it didn't happen, and somewhere in there, he felt a bang of disappointed. Footsteps were to be heard, he turned his head, gazed at the door, along with him, the demon looked up. Someone was coming and the believed, it was time.

\- **Never forger, my beautiful bride, I will always be here...**

Small whisper returned by his side, the demon slowly faded into nothing, left behind the only trail of black mist, something he doubted people could see. Indeed, he believed his words, the demon had always there for him since he started to remember, years by years, and now, they finally met. A twist of fate, perhaps? Still... He didn't hate it. Once again pulled back to reality, he heard something.

\- **And my name, darling... My name is […]**

One last words, soon, he was the only person in his room, muttered quietly the name he heard, tested it against his tongue. Lifted up his own hand, the white hair male rubbed his lips gentle, different from the way the demon did, but, inside him, something changed.   
.  
.  
.  
\- So we have come to this, Father?

Centered of the whole room, with his own clan members pointed their own staff against him. Just one movement and no doubt, they would attack him right away. Unfortunately, he barely look at them, his eyes fixed on him - The Leader, and also his Father. He already aware of this, and he didn't hope for the man to choose him, it was impossible, yet, it still hurt so badly... At least his brothers were far away, they would be safe from this, wouldn't they? Emptiness, he looked at his father like usual, with blank face, the way he was taught, and he saw in Butsuma's eyes, there was no regret... In the end, he was still casted to the side, wasn't it?

\- You know the rule, Tobirama. You have go too far to return now.

To bring back the dead, this wasn't something he expected, the plan was pushed forward, faster than he first decided.

\- Am I now?

As soft as normal, ruby gazed around the room, many familiar faces, did they think the same as well? He questioned himself, a sigh passed his lips, why does it still hurt even if he already known of this? Feelings, such complicated things, pain filled his chest, twisted his stomach, and something broke. Wrong? He wasn't wrong, he was just trying to make everything better. They couldn't see his point though, but then again, it was just an excuse, from them to get rid of him. The thorn in the their eyes, untameable, they feared of his future, a person they couldn't win, and with his brothers by his side, the Clan would never be the same again. Afraid of change, of things they couldn't understand, how pitiful...

\- Give up, Tobirama, you stand no chance against us.

Laughter, from him. True, he was powerful, but they went in group, and he was all alone...

\- You are right. I can't win against all of you, however...

Tried his best to keep his emotions in check, he didn't, shouldn't care about them, but they were his family, in a way, unfortunately... Sometimes, blood wasn't enough. War they wanted, then yes, he would give them one.

\- I aren't alone!

Magical circles glowed below his feet, gripped on his own staff, this wasn't necessary, but he didn't want them to know about his relationship with the demon, nor the fact the demon always stay by his side without their knowledge. Startled, but they were fast to react, unfortunately for them, Tobirama was the fastest man alive and he had one hell of protector. With wings spread fully behind his back, arms wrapped around him from behind, draped over his shoulders, the demon, onyx replaced with ruby, darker than Tobirama's and far insane than the mage's own.

**\- My lovely bride...**

Whispers, things that only Tobirama would heard.  
  
**\- What's your order?**

Panic filled their chest, no one told them about this and they felt like they just fucked up. Dead was a step away and it already too late to return, right?

\- . . . Kill them.

Croaked, he was ruthless, not coldblooded, especial not to his family. Bit down on his lower lip, his thought was disturbed as his vision disappeared behind a pair of hands. Something pressed against his nape, dusty pink covered his earlobe as he closed his eyes. Unable to see the scene before him, nor to hear the sound that may come from them.

_**[Ah, dearest father, will you regret your actions now?]** _

Bitterly thought to himself, the white hair man shut his eyes tighter, didn't wish to face with his father's expression. Blood was going to taint this place, but, when they come with the intend to kill him, did they even think about him...

**\- With pleasure, my Tobirama.**

Oh how pleased he was, with this, nothing could stand in his way anymore, and soon, Tajima was going to have his bride in his arms, they wouldn't stay here anymore, home would be where they go, the thought lit up his heart, the demon grinned at the Senju mages. He had been patience his whole life, a little more wouldn't kill. Chuckled to himself, the demon pressed another kiss on his little bride's earlobe, loving his reactions, something he was going to enjoy once he finally claim him, but now...

**\- Let's the hunt begin, shall we?**


End file.
